Set Fire To The Rain
by Wingedia
Summary: A devastating fire distroys ThunderClan territory, rendering them weak as they search for a new territory. Rainkit must endure terrible hardships throughout his life as he and his clan settle into their new territory. But danger still lingers here. Soon, a prophecy is received and Rainkit, now Rainspots, must figure out how to save his clan again from a danger bigger than the last
1. Prolouge

Rocks slid down the cliff and down into the dark emptiness that loomed below. The brown she-cat winced. In her mouth, she carried a small light grey tom with dark grey markings all over his body, barely half a moon old, in her mouth. He shivered from the rain pelting down from the sky non-stop. The young queen tried to shelter him as much as she could while she walked, but that was proving difficult. He began to moan. "Its ok little one." The she-cat mewed around his fur. "Were almost there." She looked up to the sky. "I hope."

Both behind her and in front of her stretched a long line of tired sodden cats. Their bones visible through their soaking wet pelts, dull from lack of prey.

"Amberfoot." A voice mewed in her ear.

"Would you like me to take Rainkit? I passed Dawnkit to Goldentail and Cherrycloud still has Stormkit."

Amberfoot turned to look behind her. There stood a large and formable once handsome and strong gray tom with blazing blue eyes, drooping from exhaustion.

"I'm fine Greypelt" She quietly mewed around Rainkit's pelt.

Greypelt nodded and solemnly trudged next to Amberfoot along the rocky cliff edge.

Soon, the cats began to move towards a small outcropping that provided some shelter from the rain. The cats all shook out their pelts and crowded together in the small area, desperate for warmth. Greypelt and Amberfoot took Rainkit over to the side of the area. Soon Goldentail and Cherrycloud brought the other two kits over and retreated to the other end of the outcropping. They all huddled together and mewed softly. Amberfoot gazed at her kits, then shut her eyes with a sigh. She lay her head on her paws.

"Amberfoot." Greypelt mewed reaching out with a large dark grey paw.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about the kits. Are we ever going to find a new territory to live in until the trees grow back from the fire? We already lost Lark-kit before the journey and I don't want to lose another. I'm almost afraid to say it, but I don't think ThunderClan's going to last much longer."

She looked up at Greypelt. Amber eyes met blue.

"We already lost so many cats, and i dont want to lose another one of mine."

Greypelt licked her head. She looked up, a worried look displayed across her face.

"Amberfoot, how are we supposed to survive if no cat keeps hope? So do this for us Amberfoot, do this for the kits. Keep hope when no one else does. What good is a clan filled with hopeless cats?"

"I guess." Amberfoot purred and wrapped her tail around her sleeping kits.

"Good." Greypelt mewed and lay his head upon hers.

Soon, all that could be heard under the outcropped rock was the soft pitter patter of rain outside

Thunder crackled outside. Amberfoot shot her head up, the fur on the back of her neck raised and eyes slits. She looked around in a hurry, forgetting where she was. She quickly looked around, eyes searching for escape routes. She lay gaze on her family. Instantly, her fur lie flat. She closed her eyes and breathed out softly in relief, remembering the journey, the forest fire caused by reckless twolegs, Lark-kit. she didn't want her family to end up like the poor lost kit. Her eyes suddenly filled with a sadness, so deep and scarring that no young cat should ever have to know. It came, she couldn't stop it. She let out a soft hiss as Horrible images entered her brain. It was dark, but the flames lit everything up. a small cream kit, too young to see lay mewling on the ground, licks of fire igniting her fur to flames. The sound of yowling cats echoed around the forest and off the trees, filling the young amber colored queen's ears with blood curdling screams. She ducked her head,brown amber eyes slammed shut, just to be re-opened at the sound of the small cream kit "Lark-kit!" She screamed and lunged forward into the flames, but leapt back as they touched her pelt. the smell of singed fur filled the air along with the scent of overwhelming smoke.

"Mama?" the kit mewed weakly. "help.." She crawled forward weakly, fur signed off on her side and back. Her queen looked on in horror as flames closed in any opening that she could dash into the rescue her kit. She threw her head back in a loud sorrow filled yowl, time seemed to freeze all around her, nothing mattered anymore, not her clan, not her mate, not even her other kits. She opened her eyes, the other kits. She wouldn't let them share this same horrible fate as their sister. She would protect her kits with her life, she would never lose another one as long as she lived, she vowed to herself and her kits.

Back in the cave, Amberfoot shook her head, scattering the horrible flashbacks away. Everyday she thought about the horrible death of her smallest kit, and she would every single day for the rest of her life, reminding her of the fierce vow to her remaining kits. She looked around at her sleeping clanmates, they were all so skinny, making them appear to be dead as they slept. She shivered, suddenly cold. Standing up, she silently padded over to the front of the opening, careful not to step on any outstretched paws or tails. Approaching the gap, she saw that dawn light was slowly coming over the horizon, but more importantly the rain had stopped and a rainbow hung high in the sky, reminding herself of her promise to Greypelt the night before, to remain hopeful. She purred lightly, stretching out letting the warmth seep into her fur as the sky changed from a light pink to a bright orange. the sun crept higher into the sky. Amberfoot looked around. To her left was a rocky path swerving higher into the mountain. She took a deep breath, _it doesn't smell like rain anymore_, she thought and began to pad up the muddy trail. Up ahead, she could spot a place where the trail widened out where she could sit and look down upon the valley where the now three clans made their home surrounding a sparkling blue lake, which turned to fire in the early dawn light. She cautiously walked to the widened out area to get a better view of the area. She padded close to the mountain face careful not to let any rocks all off of the thin trail. She came to her destination. She sat down, exhaling with delight upon seeing the lake she'd lived by for countless moons in a new light. Extending from the lake were two long rivers that snaked through the marshy territory of RiverClan. Next to that were the mysterious pine forests of ShadowClan. To the other side of RiverClan was the rolling hills where Wind Clan the other side of RiverClan was. She shivered upon laing her gaze on the next clan's territory. where the regal oaks once grew, towering higher than the trees of any other territory now sat smoldering tree stumps. The undergrowth where these mighty cats once stalked their prey were now piles of ash. This place where Amberfoot had grown up was unrecognizable to her now. Twolegs weaved through the hillside leading their monsters along which cut large trench- like holes in the ground with its large black paws while a large yellow monster dug holes in the ground with its long silver teeth. Amberfoot shivered, she couldn't bear this much longer. She had hoped to raise her kits in this territory alongside Greypelt, but that was all a lost dream now. _It didn't have to be like this. _She thought remembering the last gathering ThunderClan had ever attended, the one where the other clans refused to host Thunderlan in their territories, the one where they cast stones to banish the clan from the lake. The other leaders argued that they couldn't take on more cars during the sickness and famine of leafbare, that the clan would have to go out and fend for themselves. So here they were, ThunderClan, on the brink of extinction. This long line of regal cats with the scent of the forest running through their veins and the warrior code in their hearts were almost gone. By the time the trees grew back no cats will have remembered them. Generations and generations would fly by with no memory of their clan. We could have stayed, but it was just barely out of grasp.

_Just like Lark-kit. _Something thought in the back of her head.

"No!" She growled and took a step back. pebbles, than gradually bigger rocks skidded off the cliff. She hissed, eyes wide in fear as she spun around, but that only caused larger rocks to tumble down the cliff. A crack broke out on one side of the trail as she put a paw down in attempted escape. She lurched sideways as the crack grew leaving her hanging on by her claws as the path gave up and fell leaving her rock hanging by the other side of the path. She closed her eyes and let out a painful yowl which quickly died down as a familiar scent surrounded her. "Mother"

a faint voice mewed in her ear. Amberfoot relaxed at this voice. "Lark-kit" she replied calmly eyes still shut just to fly open a moment later.

"Amberfoot!" She perked up her ears. Above Amberfoot stood Greypelt. She tried to pull herself up, but the rock lurched. She slid down further leaving claw marks in the boulder as she hung from one paw body dangling over the abyss below. More warriors came from the overhang's entrance their bones visible through their pelts, exhaustion in their eyes. They tried to help, but that only caused Amberfoot to slide down further. She attempted to pull her other paw back onto the rock, but she was so weak, energy drained from fear. She darted her eyes around as Greypelt leaned over again to help his mate, but she still slid down further now grasping to the bottom of the rock. "Help!" She yowled as she lost her grasp and fell into the darkness. The cats above her looked on, helpless, as she fell. Soon a familiar scent surround her and she just smiled despite her looming death. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as a cream pelt dotted with stars materialized around her

"Mama" Lark-kit mewed. Amberfoot smiled again and closed her eyes.

"Yes Lark-kit, and this time, i'm here for you." she opened her eyes as the scent faded away. She looked up. Greypelt's face looked on with horror. Amberfoot breathed out as his face disappeared into darkness.

"Protect them for me Greypelt." She whispered as she closed her eyes. moments later, she hit the ground and her back broke. Darkness swamped he gaze, the pain meant nothing. She closed her eyes, let out a breath, and it was all gone.


	2. Chapter 1

LIghtning flashed across the sky as thunder crackled around the barren landscape. Rain slowly began to fall, catching on the long yellow grass. The early morning dawn light lit up the dew, setting the moorland grass to fire. Lightning illuminated the sky once again. A small grey tom awoke with a jolt under his bramble den.

A long white tail wrapped over his shoulders

"shhh Rainkit" The cat to whom the tail belonged to mewed, "it's just a little storm."

Rainkit whimpered and settled back into the tangle of kits as the white queen wrapped her tail around them.

"Let me sleep" Rainkit moaned as a fluffy paw repeatedly jabbed into his side.

"C'mon sleepy head!"

He opened his eyes. Standing before him was a fluffy silver tabby she-kit. She blinked her bright blue eyes at him.

"The rain stopped! Plus Whitecloud says we can go outside to play!"

Rainkit looked towards a fluffy white queen. She nodded at him.

"fine Silverkit." He stood up and ruffled his fur, moorgrass from his nest dropping from his pelt.

Silverkit purred happily and flicked her tabby tail over his muzzle as she ran through the hole in the bramble den, Rainkit following close behind.

They emerged into the light from the nursery. The camp was a small looking clearing with bracken and brambles encasing it in a powerful barrier. Woven into the perimeter of the camp on the wall, were multiple strudy looking bramble dens. On one side was a small, barely noticeable hole in the wall where cats could leave the clearing and go outside the camp. In the center of the clearing, was an area where cats could gather around the prey pile which sat in the center of the camp. The tallest den in the camp was made of stone. This was the large-rock where the leader stood to address the cats. Under the rocky ledge was a scraggly hole where the leader could enter and leave her den. Scattered around the clearing, were many cats. Some talked, some ate prey, and some shared tongues, but all cats paused what they were doing as a noble looking solid grey she-cat padded from a den in the side of the camp wall. She walked with a certain sense of elegance and pride as she regarded her cats with her warm brown gaze. She walked over to the a cream tom who was sitting by . They talked in hushed whispers. Finally the tom nodded and strode up to a large rock over by the leader's den. He leaped up in a single bound as the warriors of the clan gathered below him. He began to speak to them, but Rainkit couldn't hear. He began to step closer, but suddenly, Silverkit leaped in front of him, he hissed in surprise.

"Hey! Where ya going?" She inquired tilting her head to the side.

"Umm.." He tried to sidestep around her, but she blocked him once again until something over his shoulder seemed to intrigue her.

"Rainkit!" She gasped, "look! Stormkit and Dawnkit are learning how to fight!"

He looked over to where two small kits, one a golden tabby she-cat, and the other, a dark grey tabby play-fought in the dust.

_My siblings. _Rainkit thought.

A tortoiseshell she-cat stood over them. She nodded to them as they gently scuffled with each other. Rainkit and Silverkit bounded over.

"Rainkit! Silverkit!" The dark grey tom known as Stormkit mewed as he stood up and licked a paw, dragging it over his ear.

"Hey there!" the golden Dawnkit mewed. "Spottedpaw was teaching us how to fight!" She motioned with her tail to the calico she-cat.

"Would you two like to learn?" Spottedpaw mewed. Silverkit shook her head ecstatically.

"ok then!" She purred and stood up on her haunches.

"So first you stand up like this." All four kits followed suit.

"Next, your going to wrap your tail around your hind leg. This will make it harder to balance, but on bright side, your enemy can't trip you this way."

Spottedpaw showed the kits and they copied her.

She purred "You guys are doing great! Now you swipe at the air, aiming for the enemy's face and eyes."

Rainkit viciously swiped at the air with his forepaw, but with a little too much strength. He fell over and landed at the ground with an oof.

"Rainkit? You ok?" Silverkit Dashed over and peered down at him.

"I'm fine." He jumped up, pelt growing hot as he realized that Spottedpaw and the other kits were purring at him. He nervously licked a paw.

"Spottedpaw!" Came a mew from the camp entrance. The dappled apprentice looked that way.

"Gotta go kits! My mentor's calling for me." And with that, she dashed off to the entrance.

Rainkit sat licking a paw as Silverkit padded over to Stormkit and Dawnkit. They all walked off towards the nursery.

_Their probably going to teach the other kits about the fighting move we learned. _He thought with a scowl, angry about being left out_. Oh well, i can have my own fun. _

Rainkit sat up and padded across the clearing, mewing out greetings to the cats he passed. Soon, a dark grey tom with matted fur crossed his path. Rainkit looked up. Despite being young,This cat had a dull pelt that hung off his loose and bony frame. He turned towards the kit with empty blue eyes that seemed to be made of glass, reflecting the events of the world like a mirror, and throwing them back at it. Not registering anything. Nothing but the deep sadness that the kit could see in his eyes. Rainkit met this strange cats blue gaze with his own. Suddenly, recognition flashed through Rainkit.

"Greypelt?" He mewed to the tom quietly. The tom just continued staring. Nothing registering in his eyes. Just the same, empty, glassy look.

"Father? It's me. Where have you been this whole time? Why don't you visit us anymore?" He stepped closer.

"i am no cat's father." He mewed solemnly. His voice sounded eerily empty, with a tone like he didn't care about anything in the world anymore

"Its me, Rainkit!" He blinked. His eyes seemed to show something, but it quickly fled away, being replaced with a new look that Rainkit recognized as grief.

"Rainkit is with Amberfoot." He said.

"No, im right here Graypelt!"

"No. Rainkit is with Amberfoot."

"No father. Amberfoot is...Amberfoot is dead." He said holding back whimpers.

"No. Amberfoot is alive. She's waiting for me in that gorge. With Rainkit, Dawnkit, Stormkit." He weakly flicked his matted tail.

Rainkit sniffed and looked at his father. This cat was once strong and powerful, a redeemed warrior of ThunderClan, but now here he was, staring at his own kit with blank eyes and not recognizing him.

"Father! She's gone! and me, Stormkit, and Dawnkit are in the nursery waiting for you! Why'd you stop visiting? I miss you father!' He was trying hard to hold back his tears. "I miss you."

"No." Graypelt mewed, slight aggression entering his voice. "Amberfoot is alive! Stop telling me she's not! She's with the kits! They're waiting for me! I just need to get back there! Back to my family! You aren't Rainkit! The real Rainkit is with his mother!" Graypelt was foaming at the mouth now. Rainkit stepped back and whimpered in complete fear and terror as his father swiped at him, claws unsheathed.

"No!" A golden colored cat dashed up and grabbed his paw in her two own and wrestled it back to the ground. Graypelt was seething. A small dusky blue-gray she-cat ran up with some strange looking leaves in her mouth and shoved them under the weak tom's nose. He took a smell and fell over. He twitched on the ground for a second then fell still, locked into a deep sleep.

"i told you those herbs would come in handy some day. The old golden cat mewed to the blue-gray one.

The small she-cat nodded with a slight smile.

"Now Bluesky, go get Whitecloud."

"Yes Goldenpelt"

Bluesky lashed her tail in understanding and dashed off to the nursery.

Rainkit crouched over. He felt as if he were going to vomit. This strange cat is his father. The same cat that he had heard nursury tales about from his adoptive mother, Whitecloud. He sniffled, shivering to himself, although it was a sunny green-leaf day. Goldenpelt walked over and lightly placed her tail over Rainkit's shoulders. He hissed and moved away. She stuck her graying muzzle next to his.

"Its going to be alright honey."

She stuck out her paw. On it was a few small seeds.

"take these. They'll help with the shock."

He reluctantly licked them up.

"There you go."

"Rainkit!" Whitecloud yowled as she dashed over. "Are you alright?" She covered him in licks.

"im fine." he mewed solemnly, lost in his thoughts. whitecloud stood up and looked to Goldenpelt, worry clouding her gaze.

"I gave him some poppy seeds to help with the shock. He'll need to go to sleep soon, thats a side effect of the seeds. They should start taking effect by sundown." She looked to the sky. The sun was positioned halfway between sun-high and sun-down. The white queen nodded

"Come on Rainkit." Whitecloud ushered him with her tail towards the nursery. With a gulp, Rainkit looked back to the still form of his father lying on the ground. Whitecloud flicked his face with her tail, causing him to look forwards. She bent down as they walked.

"Just don't look back. Everything's going to be fine."

**AN: muhaha I'm evil.**

**OK, so for anyone who hasn't read the prologue (you really should if you haven't. Its important) what happens is that ThunderClan got driven from their territory by the lake due to reckless twolegs who start a forest fire on accident. After being refused refuge in the other clan's Territories, they are driven out from besides the lake as they begin a perilous journey to find a new territory. (This takes place about a moon after Rainkit, Stormkit, and Dawnkit are born). The cats are walking along a cliff face up a mountain. They're starving and such. Soon it starts to pour (as if things couldn't get worse) so they huddle under an overhanging rock next to a widening in the trail just a little ways up. There, Amberfoot and Greypelt talk. (This is before Greypelt goes crazy.) Amberfoot explains her fear to him and he tells her to keep hope, yadayadayad. Fast forwards to the next morning. Amberfoot is awoken by distant thunder, the other cats are too tired to care. Amberfoot decides to go outside, despite the fact that the trail is all muddy from the rain. (She's really naive). She has a flashback about her forth kit Lark-kit who died in the fire (that's why Amberfoot is so worried about losing her other kits) so, she walked up the trail a **

**Little ways and from that high up, she can see the lake territories. The trail gives way and she's hanging on by her paws. She yowls and Graypelt trys to save her, but that only makes it worse. She falls down into the gourge below and Lark-kit comes for her. She dies. There ya go! The prolouge in a nutshell. **

**So that's why Greypelt is crazy here in chapter one, because he blames himself for Amberfoot's death. The territory ThunderClan is in in this chapter is as WindClan like moor since they couldn't find a forest. Whitecloud is Rainkit, Stormkit, and Dawnkit's adoptive mother. She is Silverkit's real mother.**

**Reveiws, follows, and favorites are appreciated!**

**Thanks!, **

**Wingedia**


End file.
